Fire
by actionbastard
Summary: Random OneShot. What would Syaoran do if someone layed a dirty hand on his Sakura?


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Summary: Just a random one-shot.

**Fire**

-------------------

"Haven't you got enough there, Sakura-chan?"

The two high school girls, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, had just left a large convenience store. Under each arm, Sakura was carrying two brown paper bags filled to the top with various chocolates and other confectionary.

"You're starting to get like Kero-chan, always eating."

"I'm _not_ always eating!" Sakura replied in the same tone and with the same look as to when her older called her a kaijuu. Tomoyo just laughed hysterically as she teased her best friend.

"Soon you won't be able to fit into any of the wonderful costumes I make for you."

"I bought these to share with you…" Sakura huffed and dumped one bag on the still laughing Tomoyo "…and Syaoran. I thought he might be extra hungry after all of that extra training he's been put through lately."

"Sure, sure" Tomoyo smiled as she secured her grip on the bag "And where is Li-kun now?"

"He said he'll be waiting outside the ice cream parlour. That's just around the corner of this street" Sakura said with a happy smile and highly visible pink glow on her cheeks.

On the same street as the convenience store stood the local noodle bar, a place where anyone was welcome to hang out. It was mainly couples and groups of friends, but today it was a group of rowdy road and construction workers. They ogled, wolf whistled and suggestively winked at anything that walked past wearing a skirt.

"Hey, there" Two of the workers jumped out of their seats as two young women made their way out of the noodle bar and towards their parked red TVR Cerbera. "Don't go, You two look like you need a little bit of fun in your lives"

The women ignored them as they reached their car, but the men still followed with childish grins on their faces.

"How about joining us for a little drink? Just the four of us?"

They were still being ignored as the two opened the doors and sat down onto the black leather seats.

"We know of a great karaoke bar. Bet you've both got wonderful voices…"

The two men leaned against the car, resting their hands on the roof and putting their heads halfway through the open passenger window. They quickly pulled out though as the car hastily pulled away from the curb.

"Aww come on, you don't know what you're missing"

They shouted after them, but the vehicle sped off further into the distance. They sighed in annoyance before moving back to their seats. On their way, they bumped into two other girls…Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Not those two, Satoshi…" One man whispered to the other, as they quickly stepped out of the way for the girls to pass. Everyone else had fallen silent and averted their eyes away from the two high school students.

Sakura and Tomoyo continued passing by, still locked into their little conversation about food and Syaoran. They both stopped suddenly as Sakura let out a yelp of shock, having felt something slap across her backside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tomoyo furiously screamed at two men sitting at a table they had just passed.

The two men (one whose name is Beat, the other Taro) both sat half spun around on small metal stools, grinning goofily. Sauce stains and small noodle strings stuck to their teeth were visible as they grinned wider.

"There was a spider on her legs, miss." Beat leant forward, bent down and picked up the imaginary spider which was just a small piece of dirt from the pavement.

"I thought I'd get rid of it for her." The two men burst into laughter as the girls backed away from them in disgust.

"Ooh, that one looked dangerous." Taro leaned forward, pretending to observe the 'spider' in Beat's hand.

Sakura frowned heavily before turning away and storming off with Tomoyo. Beat and Taro continued their brainless guffawing and shouted after them

"We just saved your life, cutie."

As the girls disappeared around the next corner, many of the other workers stepped up to Beat and Taro with looks of disapproval and shaking their heads.

"Hey there, you two." One of the workers, named Arai, placed a hand on Beat's shoulder "I'm guessing you must be new in this town."

"What?" Beat asked, recovering from his hysterics and turning back to his lunch.

"Everyone who lives here knows that they should never touch that girl. We would never do it, so neither should you." Arai said in a very serious tone, but both Beat and Taro continued to chuckle.

"Why? Has she got electricity?" Taro asked in amusement, scooping up half the contents of the food bowl greedily.

"Oh no, not electricity. She has Fire."

"Fire? What Fire?" Taro asked again, using his chopsticks to push more noodles into his mouth.

"That Fire."

Arai pointed to the corner where the girls had disappeared. Beat and Taro looked over their shoulders to see the high school girls marching back towards them along with a very angry looking brown haired teenager.

"That little runt?" Beat snorted as he once again turned back to his meal. Arai shrugged his shoulders and patted Beat on the back.

"May God be with you, buddy. Alright guys, let's get back to work."

All the workers hastily dispersed, grabbing their tools and stepping a good few meters away from the bar.

"Hey, YOU" Beat heard Syaorans voice behind him, which held a very large capacity of anger.

Beat never turned around, he just swung the back of his right fist behind him in a manner to tell Syaoran to get lost. Syaoran grabbed Beats wrist during mid swing with a bone crushing grip, causing Beat to scowl.

"Seems like you've got a problem…"

Beat quickly reached for a glass ketchup bottle across the table, but before he could get a grip on the neck Syaoran pressed his hand against the back of Beat's head and slammed his face forward into his noodle bowl. Syaoran pulled back on Beat's wrist as he swept the stool from underneath him, letting Beat spin and fall flat onto his face.

Taro whirled off of his stool and grabbed the seat. Syaoran let go of Beat, slammed his right foot down onto the top of the stool just before Taro could use it as a weapon and raised his left knee to hit Taro in the jaw. With a slight crack of his teeth, Taro's head jolted backwards and he stumbled a few feet away from the table.

The second Syaorans feet touched the ground, he spun anti-clockwise and used his left heel to strike beat in the temple at the side of his head just as he started to get up. Beat fell again, while Syaoran continued round and used his right foot to strike Taro in the whole side of his head. The force sent Taro twirling around into small circles and he eventually collapsed over another table.

Syaoran bolted over towards Beat, throwing a range of punches equally into both his gut and his face. To quickly finish, Syaoran used a spinning elbow to whack Beat right across his left eye.

The final blow twirled beat around, making him painfully hit the rim of a table and collapsed onto another stool. He know managed to grab one of the glass sauce bottles, but immediately dropped it in shock as he saw what Syaoran was now holding. It was one of the workman's shovels.

"Who touched her?" Syaoran asked in a very threatening tone, switching glances between the two of the men whilst he impatiently tapped the shovel in his hand, waiting for an answer.

"I-I was only p-peeking…" Taro gave a squeaky reply as he lay back on the floor, nursing a large bruise under his eye.

Syaoran looked back to Beat with an even deadlier glare after Taro's confession. Beat was a big guy but to Syaoran, he looked like a cornered mouse.

"Which hand?"

Beat looked up to Syaoran and the shovel with extreme fear. His bottom lip wobbled as if he was about to cry. Beat looked at the palms of both of his hands in sorrow, before shakily raising his right hand.

"Put it down on the table."

Beat hesitated for a second but the furious look in Syaoran's eyes made him hurry. Beat now knew why this boy was known as the girls' Fire, as he swore he could see red hot flames burning in his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he placed his hand on the table palm upwards.

"How many times did you touch her?"

"O-only once…" Beat stammered through his teeth, turning his head away from the table.

With a loud yell, Syaoran raised the shovel high above his head. It wasn't until Beat gave a very high pitched girly scream and pulled his hand away that Syaoran decided to lightly tap the shovel onto the tables flat surface.

Trembling like he's just been in an earthquake, Beat opened his eyes to see Syaoran walking away.

"Don't ever do it again." Syaoran growled as he looked back over his shoulder with a ferocious glare.

Beat nodded dumbly, cradling his right hand with his left. Syaoran handed the shovel back to one of the workers before he turned towards the now standing Taro.

"You only peeked?" Syaoran asked, his index finger pointing accusingly towards the disorientated adult.

Taro nodded shakily. He gave a terrified yelp and covered his face as Syaoran raised his fist with two fingers pointing out, indicating that he was going to poke him in the eyes. Syaoran stopped only an inch away, then pulled his fist back.

"No more peeking." Syaoran warned, earning multiply bows of apology from Taro. Now satisfied, Syaoran walked back over towards where Sakura and Tomoyo were standing.

Giving a slight smirk and turning her nose up to the two whimpering adults, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso, giving him a very big hug. In return, Syaoran placed a loving kiss on her right cheek before taking her hand and strolling back up the street they came from. Along the way, the three bumped into a couple of familiar faces.

Back at the noodle bar Taro and Beat were trying their best to stand up, much to the amusement of everyone else. One of the workers though, lookedup the streetand recognised the two that the trio had run into. It was the ever kind Yukito and the over protective brother of Sakura, Toya.

"Uh-oh…" The worker nudged Arai with his elbow and used a head gesture for him to look over to where the trio were now standing "Hey boss, check it out."

Arai's eyes widened further as he also recognised the other two.

"You guys better split." he quickly warned Taro and Beat "If you thought her Fire was bad, you don't want to meet her Tsunami."

"T-Tsunami?" They both asked, looking even more scared than previously.

"_WHO_ TOUCHED _YOU_ WHERE?"

As an angry, thunderous voice caused windows to rattle and everything touching the ground to shake, everyone looked back up the road only to see Toya stomping his way down towards them. Taro and Beat looked to each other and screamed,

"RUN!"

A/n This is just something random I wanted to write. I based it on a scene from a Jackie Chan movie I saw years ago, which I can't find anywhere either on VHS or DVD.


End file.
